Talk:Exodus Slash/@comment-50.153.135.31-20160131023739/@comment-28736685-20160709103537
Warrior is the best tank,anyone that say that Warrior is the weakest vocation is false,study the strength and weaknesses of each vocations.I had experience Hard Mode with only a team of 4 Warriors and I have no problem with any enemy at BBI,Everfall and Gransys.Especially Post-Daimon and Post-Game. A pure built of Warrior, Fighter(Lv.1>Lv.11)->Warrior(Lv.11>Lv.200) This built is the only built that give the highest Def,Strength and HP(Especially for Pawn,if they have an A.l problem),according to my profile,this built give at least 5000+ HP,600+ Strength and 600+ Def Stat.This is my 2nd Pawn's stat,so don't think I'm lying. 3 Skills at one time is not my problem,Exodus Slash,Arc Of Deliverence and Corona Slash is the most useful skills for Warrior in my opinion.This is why Capcom create a game with a party of four,giving you a time to create a party with four different vocations,and my party is MA,Sorc,Ranger and Warrior and I has no problem with this party.Even High Lv players use Warrior Flying Enemies,High K/S can be defeat while your Warrior is charging any strong attack,giving him/her a time to fully charge the attack. While Warrior being say as the "Worst Vocations",another vocations has weaknesses too,I don't want to write that's long weaknesses and strengths of all vocations,its just wasting my time. Okay,I just write. Fighter,in my opinion is the only vocation that can equip shield(Not Magick Shield).But is one of the two Close-Range Vocations,also they come with Defensive Skills(Shield Skills)and the one of the two vocations that give the highest amount of HP,Str and Def to the Arisen.Built may affect the amount of the stat,but this vocation still having a weaknesses.This vocations equip only sword,which is the Tier 1 Physical Weapon and have the lowest Knockdown and Stagger(K/S). Warrior is the only Vocation that give the Highest amount of HP,Str and Def,number 1 and better than Assasin and Fighter,but beaten with MK.Although this vocation fight in slow motion and give only 3 slot of skills(Which is the only reason why some people hate Warrior),this vocation is the deadly,the only vocation that have a weapon that is called as Longswords and Warhammer which has the highest K/S. Strider is a bit nasty,but still the strongest vocation(But lack of Boss-Killer Skill)and the only vocation that has alot of Daggers skills.I'm not play as Strider much,but Strider is the only vocation that has High Damage Output even in Long Range(30-). Ranger is aggressive,deadly version of Strider,while having the Lowest HP,this Vocation is the most aggressive and fast vocation,I have nearly no damage with this and MA vocations.The only vocation that has GG,but lack of Daggers Skills. Mage is a great healer,but lack of Third-Tier Spell,but has the most powerful Budd and Healing Spells.While having only First-Tier and Second-Tier Skills,this is the only vocation that has the High Spellscreen and High Halidom spells which give good buff and can cure. Sorcerer is the deadliest,stronger version of Mage,while having only High Voispell as Buff and Heal skill(Which cure Petrification and Lowered Strength Debilitations),they have an access to Third-Tier Spells and has High Necromancy and the deadliest skill,High Miasma which can inflict Poison Debilitations and about 2000+(Damage depend on your Mag stat)DPS(Damage Per Second). The Hybrid Vocations is the deadliest vocation,but Pawn don't have an access to use the vocations.